Damn Good Friends
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: He likes her and she likes him, but why are things so complicated between them? One-shot. Set one month before the events of Snow Job. Inspired by Damn Good Friends by Elle Varner.


Damn Good Friends

_A/N: So I've been having writer's block trying to rewrite a couple of my 7teen stories, so I decided to take a small hiatus and write this one-shot (and maybe a few more one-shots if I get positive feedback). This, as you can probably tell already, is based on Jonesy and Nikki. It's set a month before Snow Job, kind of at a point where their feelings for each other resurface. By the way, I'm not sure if Nikki's OOC or not. Tried my hardest to make her thoughts seem like something she'd actually think. Idek._

_Before I start the story, I want to say that I was really inspired by two songs: _I'll Never Know_ by _Charli XCX _and _Damn Good Friends_ by _Elle Varner_. Both of them are those types of songs that musically capture what I wanted to write. You should really check out both songs – especially while reading this – because they're amazing. So yeah... On to the story!_

* * *

Nikki was exhausted after a long and emotionally-confusing day. No, it wasn't that semester finals were coming up, neither that the winter dance would be happening in a month. It was that she had shared such a great moment with Jonesy and her thoughts about him had ruined it for her again. They were just having a normal conversation at the gang's usual table in the food court that afternoon, acting like best friends and not total strangers. She couldn't remember the last time they had a discussion that didn't involve the question of them ever getting back together.

Just when she thought that they were in a stable place in terms of their friendship, her thoughts and feelings for him started to make the moment become rather bittersweet. Nikki always tried her hardest to keep her mind off that subject. It was almost like she had a mental safe where she kept certain thoughts locked up and got rid of the key.

She walked into her bedroom that evening and slammed her door, wanting some time to think by herself with no interruptions, no questions from Jen and Caitlin about if she's over Jonesy or not, no pressure about moving on, and most importantly – no Jonesy.

Nikki sat atop her bed and finally decided to retrieve the key to her mental safe and unlock what was hidden away. She secretly wished that Jonesy would one day walk up to her and say the magic words – _"I still want you and I miss you,"_ to be specific. She couldn't deny that Jonesy was one of the only guys that she was close to. She also couldn't refute the fact that they had heat. _Heat. Chemistry. Sparks. Passion. __A__ttraction__._ Whatever you want to call it, it was there.

_"__Jonesy doesn't know what he doe__s to me __– or what he __**did **__to me. __I missed the way he kissed me. When he did, he made me feel like I was the only one he wanted to kiss and touched me like I was the only girl he wanted to touch. I guess things change.__"_

She exhaled deeply and let out her inner frustration before continuing.

_ "__W__e only spent three months together; __i__f only we were together longer.__ It's not like I don't like the time we spend together now, but it's not the same __with us__ just being friends. I've never been this bent out of shape over one guy before, but maybe it's because he's not just __**one guy**__ – he's __**Jonesy. **__Oh God, when did I become so __damn__ hung up on him?_

_ "__I think the others are realizing that I'm still into him. I see the looks Jen and Caitlin exchange __when he and I talk to each other. After all, we still flirt __with each other__. But what's the point of flirting if we won't be dating each other for a while? __I just want to be his and I want him to be mine. __I guess that i__t's easier said than done._

_"__Then again, I kind__a __wish he held my hand more __often __and did more romantic things. Behind closed doors, everything was cool between us, but in public and around the gang... he really didn't show that much affection towards me. Sure, he'd wrap his arm around me and pull me close, but we barely kissed in front of the others, __if ever!__ Maybe that's __one of the 'maturity issues' that I was talking about __the day we broke up._

_ "__Looking back, __he's not the only one to blame in our relationship. I don't think__ I was the best girlfriend that I could've been. I mean, I really liked him – I still do now – but I had my harsh moments. I guess that's one of the things I have to improve on..._

_ "__Lately __though__, __Jonesy __seems __like he's __to be __trying to __act __a little more mature, but I don't know if I can take that risk of going out with him again. I don't want to put the twelve years of our friendship on the line and possibly end up losing that. Things would be__come__ so awkward between us. The gang would probably have to choose sides and it would be a total mess. But I still wonder: what would things be like if we got back together?"_

She exhaled another heavy sigh before finishing.

_"But I guess I'll never know because we're such damn good friends."_

Meanwhile, Jonesy, who was in his room as well, turned off his television and flopped back onto his bed. He had a rough day. It was only rough because he spent most of it thinking about _her_. Nikki was always on his mind. She was impossible to avoid, despite how hard he tried to forget about their relationship. Not that he tried to forget it because of how it ended, but because of what they started. Secretly, he was crushed that their first try at being a couple abruptly ended. Three months wasn't long enough for him. He wanted more – more of Nikki, more of her love, and more time with her. After they decided to call it quits for a while until both of them became more mature, he began to think that he took the time they were together for granted. He regretted not holding her hand more often, kissing her more in front of their friends, and most of all, proving that he could be a totally mature guy... when he wanted to be, at least.

_"__Nikki may be sarcastic, sometimes frustrating, and even mean every now and then, but she drives me crazy. __I never thought that a girl would have so much power over me, but she's just not __**any girl**__ – she's __**Nikki. **__I want her back so badly... I just want to show her that I can be that mature guy that she's looking for. I can be that guy __for her__. Scratch that, I __**will **__be that guy for her."_

He smiled to himself before continuing his train of thought.

_"Dammit, she's such a tease. Even though we're not together anymore, she __always manages to find__ ways to turn me on. __I think Wyatt and Jude know how I still feel about her, even though I've tried dating other girls. __She__ just runs __in __circles through my head all day, everyday. I want us to be something more. I want her to be my girl again. __Her kiss__es__ ma__d__e me go wild __and that look in her eyes when she's happy makes me feel happy.__ I don't know what it is about her that's so addictive, but I want more of it."_

He too sighed heavy before thinking again.

_"But what if we try our relationship again and things don't work out? I can't risk losing her as a friend, too. I care about her too much to let our friendship fade away__ because of a breakup__. __I __still __can't help but wonder what it'd be like if she and I were together again._

_ "I guess I won't know for a while because we're such damn good friends."_


End file.
